


Peonia

by Mahoustar



Category: UTAU, Vocaloid
Genre: F/M, Forbidden Love, Hanahaki Disease, Inspired by Ura-Omote Lovers | Two-Faced Lovers, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sukone is racist towards any Vocaloid, anyone here can get hanahaki just by being in total denial, as in the Vocaloids are more prosperous, but it's three times worse, even Len here, it's also called Hanahaki Syndrome by the Vocaloids, more character tags to be added - Freeform, there's a racial divide between Vocaloids and Utauloids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:22:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27675992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mahoustar/pseuds/Mahoustar
Summary: Kit is an Utauloid. Kaito is a Vocaloid. The straightfoward rule these two races live by is that they must never get along; the Vocaloids were always more prosperous anyway. On top of this, Kit is supposed to marry Matsudappoiyo, despite the fact he has his own interest in Piko instead. What is a gay and straight Utau to do, when their crushes are both Vocaloids?Perhaps they both can break the social norms by starting a relationship.. if the others don't find out, that is.
Relationships: Kaito (Vocaloid) & The Cryptonloids, Kaito (Vocaloid)/Kit (Original UTAU), Matsudappoiyo (UTAU)/Utatane Piko
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Peonia

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if this is going to be like a Romeo and Juliet story.. but I took the concept of Hanahaki and put a little spin on it.
> 
> Thanks for clicking, and I hope you enjoy the first chapter!

Kit flopped down onto the sofa at the Vipperloid's place. She was due to getting 'connected' to her soulmate today, yet she felt like this was more of an arranged marriage if anything. After all, she'd been saving clippings of the concerts from the main city, Staccatia, where Vocaloids lived in prosperity. Sukone, Azephelon's Matchmaker, entered the room with a small machine that supposedly would show her soulmate, and placed it on the table.

"Sorry for the wait, little kitsune! I needed to get this marvelous piece of machinery fixed by Dell." Kit tried not to roll her eyes. (Yeah, because the last person decided to break your precious machine, Matchmaker.) Kit placed her hand on the screen, and it lit up. It then hummed as Sukone began asking questions.

"Do you prefer guys or girls?" Kit sighed. "I'm straight?" Sukone nodded. "Okay. Older people, or younger ones?" Kit screeched a little, with her mouth shut. "What kind of question is that!?" Sukone sighed. "Just answer, please." Kit sighed for the second time within 35 seconds. "Someone my age would be nice." Sukone nodded again. "Outgoing or reserved?" Kit hummed in thought at the question. "I need someone to be there to ground me, so reserved."

The machine let out a little "Ping!" as the questions stopped. Kit removed her hand from the screen. "Alright, your soulmate is...." The screen revealed a young disinterested man with cyan hair. His hair was also tipped with white, and his eyes were red. "Matsudappoiyo!" Kit frowned. He looked like he didn't have any interest in girls, and especially the result he got in the recording. "I can find someone else if you want, little kitsune!" Kit shook her head no.

"It's fine, I was just thinking about something." She sighed. Sukone left, and Kit put her hand back on the machine as it came to life once more. "Show me; who is the person I am destined to be with? This request includes all races." Removing her hand, the recording of Matsudappoiyo faded into a video feed from Staccatia. There was a slightly older man on the feed, with dark blue hair. From the fans he was speaking with to the way he dressed, Kit knew who he was. "So, it's Kaito?" She began quietly laughing before it became a cough. "Oh.. I actually love him.." She coughed again, and two blue rose petals came up. "I.. I should get this checked out.."

Picking up the petals she could find, she left the room as Sukone returned. She looked at the screen of her machine, and saw the feed that came up. "I got my matches wrong? Impossible.." She then saw one of the rose petals that had fallen on the ground, and picked it up. It was a deep blue, the color of a rose that didn't exist. Her previously cheery face gave way to a nasty scowl. "How could she love that privileged man, and even develop Hanahaki over him!?"


End file.
